Operation Schattenhand
Die Operation Schattenhand, auch bezeichnet als Schattenhand-Strategie, war eine von Imperator Palpatine infolge seiner Rückkehr in einem Klon eingeleitete Militäraktion gegen die Neue Republik, die sich nach seinem ersten Ableben in der Schlacht von Endor geformt hatte. Rücksichtslos eroberte er wichtige Kernwelten zurück und ging mit seinen Weltenvernichtern gegen Mon Calamari und weitere Schlüsselwelten der Republik vor. Ziel seiner Kampagnen war eine Konsolidierung seiner militärischen und politischen Macht im Gefüge der Galaxis, wofür er unter anderem Luke Skywalker auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zog und erfolglos versuchte, den Körper von Anakin Solo als neue Heimat für seinen Geist zu übernehmen. Beflügelt wurde der endgültige Sieg der Republik durch den Verrat von Palpatines Leibwache Carnor Jax. Vorgeschichte Der Entwurf des Planes Imperator Palpatine gelang es bei der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns während der Schlacht von Endor im Jahr 4 NSY, seinen Geist mit Hilfe der Macht in den Körper seines Agenten Jens Dronga auf dem Planeten Kaal zu übertragen. Palpatines Großwesir Sate Pestage fand Dronga und konnte den Geist des Imperators auf einen Klonkörper übertragen.The Emperor's Pawns In der Folgezeit begann der Imperator auf seiner geheimen Thronwelt Byss, seine Streitkräfte für einen Schlag gegen die Neue Republik, die sich nach seinem „Ableben“ geformt hatte, zu sammeln. Während die ehemalige Rebellen-Allianz sich nun gegen Ysanne Isard und die Großadmiräle schlug und das Imperium immer weiter schwächte, kontaktierte Palpatine im geschützten Tiefkern seine ehemaligen Kommandeure und Moffs, die mittlerweile als Kriegsherren gegeneinander oder gegen die Republik kämpften, und erinnerte sie an die Loyalität, die sie ihm einst geschworen hatten. Wer sich weigerte, wurde vom Imperator exekutiert, weshalb sich Kriegsherren wie Blitzer Harrsk, Treuten Teradoc, Ardus Kaine und Sander Delvardus seiner Sache schnell wieder anschlossen. Nach dem Ende des Thrawn-Feldzuges, der von Palpatine als Ablenkungsmanöver ausgenutzt wurde, versuchte Ysanne Isard während der Zerschlagung der Ciutric-Hegemonie, ihren alten Supersternzerstörer Lusankya für den Imperator zurückzugewinnen, da sie während ihrer Herrschaftsperiode Coruscant an die Republik verloren hatte, starb jedoch bei dem Versuch. Mit der Zeit waren die Streitkräfte im Orbit von Byss immer mehr angewachsen, da jeden Tag weitere Schiffe eintrafen. Dark Empire Sourcebook Gleichzeitig nutzte der Imperator die Schiffswerften von Byss zur Herstellung neuer Superwaffen wie dem Galaxisgeschütz und den Supersternzerstörern der ''Eclipse''- und ''Sovereign''-Klasse. Nach der erfolgreich verlaufenen Zerschlagung der Ciutric-Hegemonie und der Rückgewinnung aller Gebiete, die Großadmiral Thrawn erobert hatte, setzte die Neue Republik ihren Feldzug gegen die Kräfte des Imperium im Äußeren Rand fort. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass vor allem Coruscant und die Kernwelten nur minimalen Schutz erhielten, was genau den Plänen des Imperators entsprach. Die ehemaligen Kriegsherren und die Mitglieder des Herrschenden Imperialen Rates schlossen sich im Jahr 10 NSY offiziell zusammen und leiteten unter einem Banner die Kampagne gegen die Neue Republik ein. Die Republik in Bedrängnis miniatur|links|Palpatine agierte hinter den Kulissen. Mit der Vereinigung der zuvor zersplitterten Fraktionen der Imperialen Flotte begann der Aufmarsch des Imperiums aus dem Tiefkern. Nachdem innerhalb weniger Tage Metellos und Kaikielius dem Ansturm nicht standhalten konnten, leitete Staatschefin Mon Mothma bereits die Notfallpläne zur Verteidigung von Imperial City ein und die Chefstrategen der Republik beschäftigten sich bereits mit möglichen Ausweichmöglichkeiten im Falle einer Übernahme des Stadtplaneten, die nach der Verwüstung von Metellos durch Admiral Sander Delvardus immer wahrscheinlicher erschien.Coruscant and the Core Worlds Kaum erschien die imperiale Flotte im Coruscant-System wurden die Planetaren Schutzschilde aktiviert, doch die Verteidigung erschien ohne die abwesende Flotte der Republik nicht lange aufrechtzuerhalten, zumal sämtliche Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten unterbunden waren. General Garm Bel Iblis wurde mit der Verteidigung betraut, doch es wurde schnell klar, dass zum Schutz der Bevölkerung die Regierung Coruscant verlassen musste. Um die Flotte von der Evakuierung zu unterrichten, wurde die Messenger, ein Schiff des Galaktischen Kurierdienstes unter Taryn Clancys Kommando, ausgesandt, um eine geheime Botschaft zu übermitteln, da alle Schiffe zur Evakuierung des Imperialen Palastes genutzt werden mussten. Clancy gelang es, Kapitän Arboga auf der Hope die Informationen zu bringen und mit seiner Hilfe einen imperialen Kreuzer zu vernichte, der dem Kurier auf den Fersen gewesen war.Rückzug von Coruscant Die Republik bezog auf Da Soocha V im Hutt-Raum ein neues Refugium, da der Planet sich zum einen nicht auf der Liste sicherer Häfen stand, die in imperiale Hände gefallen war, und sich trotz seiner geheimen Lage noch in der Nähe wichtiger Handelsrouten befand. Das Imperium setzte seinen Eroberungsfeldzug fort und konnte Esseles, ChandrilaIn Coruscant and the Core Worlds heißt es, dass Chandrila unversehrt blieb und vielen Flüchtlingen Schutz geboten haben soll. Dies widerspricht jedoch der imperialen Besetzung. und Ralltiir erobern. Gleichzeitig leitete man mit General Balan als Helden die Zeremonie zur Wiedereinweihung Coruscants als imperiales Zentrum ein. Wer jedoch hinter all dem steckte, war der Neuen Republik zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht bekannt. Während der Angriff auf Coruscant von Byss aus durchgeführt worden war, griffen Harrsk und Teradoc von ihren eigenen Imperien aus Ziele der Republik an. Harrsk konzentrierte sich auf Abregado-rae und Frego, wovon aus er Andara und anschließend Gandeal erobern konnte. Teradoc hingegen führte seine Streitkräfte zuerst nach Columus, um Corellia und Trellen zu attackieren. Die Streitkräfte von Ardus Kaine und der loyalen, imperialen Gebiete konnten neben Orinda, Obroa-skai und Drearia auch Bilbringi, Ord Mantell und Palanhi angreifen, bevor sie sich mit denen der anderen Flotten bei Brentaal IV und Borleias vereinen konnten. Einzig Contruum ergab sich den imperialen Streitkräften,The Essential Atlas während zum Beispiel auch Corulag zum Schlachtfeld wurde und schweren Schaden nahm. miniatur|Auch [[Coruscant wurde zum Schlachtfeld]] Nicht viel später entwickelten sich jedoch Streitigkeiten im imperialen Machtgefüge und die Einheit unter den Fraktionen zerbrach wieder. In der Imperialen Meuterei bekämpften sich die verschiedenen Parteien wieder, was von der Neuen Republik jedoch genutzt wurde, um mit zwei gekaperten Sternzerstörern Blitzangriffe auf das Imperium einzuleiten, die den Zerfall der feindlichen Streitkräfte beschleunigen sollten. Auch kehrten Lando Calrissian und Han Solo in ihre alten Ämter als Generäle zurück. Bei einem der Angriffe auf Coruscant stürzte der Sternzerstörer Befreier auf der Oberfläche des Planeten ab, weshalb Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker und Lando Calrissian mit ihrer Besatzung im umkämpften Imperial City gefangen waren. Eine Flotte von der Größe dreier Kampfgruppen, die jedoch zu zwölf verschiedenen Teilen bestand, bekämpfte sich im Raum von Coruscant und richtete auch auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Verwüstungen an. Um die drei Kommandanten zu retten, brachen Han und Leia Solo einige Tage später mit dem Millennium Falken und den Nebulon-B-Fregatten Rebellenstern und Antares Sechs als Eskorte nach Coruscant auf. Die Abgestürzten mussten sich nun gegen Schrottsammler wehren und verloren gleichzeitig noch die Hilfe von Luke Skywalker, der von der mächtigen Präsenz der Dunklen Seite fort von den Überlebenden gelockt worden war. Beim Eintritt ins Coruscant-System verloren Han und Leia jedoch die die Rebellenstern an die durch die Eroberung zurück gebliebenen Trümmer im Orbit des Planeten. Während die Antares Sechs im Orbit blieb, landete der Frachter, um sich um die Überlebenden des Absturzes zu kümmern, die sich in der Nähe des Imperialen Palastes befanden und sich gerade, neben den Schrottsammlern, gegen mehrere AT-ATs zur Wehr setzen mussten. Mit der Ankunft des Falken konnten die Überlebenden anfangs aufatmen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Schrotthändler mit ihren Droiden-Soldaten zwischen dem Falken und dem abgestürzten Zerstörer warfen und ein Rudel Neks auf sie losließen. Mit dem plötzlichen Wiederauftauchen von Luke Skywalker konnten sie dieser Bedrohung und einem weiteren AT-AT habhaft werden und die Evakuierung einleiten, doch zeitgleich mit dem Auftauchen eines Hyperraum-Wurmloches und eines Machtsturmes, geschaffen vom Imperator, beschloss Luke, mit seinem Droiden R2-D2 in Imperial City zu verweilen, während der Falke und die Antares Sechs nach Da Soocha aufbrachen. Luke wurde durch die Kräfte des Imperators in ein Imperiales Kerkerschiff transportiert, das ihn nach Byss brachte.Das dunkle Imperium Verwüstung von Mon Calamari In der Basis Bergspitze auf Da Soocha V trat unterdessen die Führungsspitze der Allianz nach dem Erscheinen des Falken zusammen und wurde von der eingeleiteten Verwüstung Mon Calamaris informiert, bei der ein bislang unbekannter Stratege des Imperiums mittels der Weltenvernichter Verwüstungen auf der Wasserwelt anrichtete. Um dem entgegenzuwirken, entsandte die Neue Republik zwei Geschwader zur Einleitung der Evakuierung der Bevölkerung auf die Wasserwelt Da Soocha. Zu dieser Bedrohung gesellte sich außerdem das Auftauchen einer größeren Flotte des Imperiums im Kern, das General Dodonna als Beweis für ein neues taktisches Genie an der Spitze des Imperiums auffasste. Gleichzeitig hatte das Imperium Überläufern zu kämpfen, die auf die Seite der Republik wechselten und dabei von Han Solo eingewiesen werden sollten. Zur selben Zeit offenbarte sich Palpatine in seiner Basis auf Byss Luke Skywalker und bot dem Jedi-Meister den Platz seines Vaters an seiner Seite und Geheimnisse über die Dunkle Seite an. Um Palpatines Imperium von Inneren heraus zu zerstören, nahm Luke das Angebot vom Imperator an. In der Grenzregion waren kurz vor Einleiten der Operation bei Mon Calamari einige Planeten verwüstet worden. Laut einem Vortrag von Arhul Hextrophon in der Brionelle Memorial Military Academy auf Chandrila kurz nach Verlust von Coruscant waren diese Vernichtungsgeräte als „Städtevernichter“ bezeichnet worden, bevor man sie als die Weltenvernichter von Mon Calamari identifizierte. Die Mon Calamari sahen sich durch den Angriff des Imperiums dazu gezwungen, sich ihm mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln entgegenzustellen, was neben Küchenutensilien auch ihre bloße Körperkraft mit einbezogen. Die imperialen Streitkräfte konzentrierten ihren Angriff jedoch vor allem auf die südliche Hemisphäre, wo die Städte Heureka und Kee-Piru viel Schaden einstecken mussten.miniatur|links|Die Weltenvernichter im Angriff auf [[Dac|Mon Calamari]] Auch Hikahi, eine Stadt, die für die Raumschiffsproduktion der Mon Calamari enorm wichtig war, wurde angegriffen und zerstört. Die Ingenieure begannen sofort mit dem Umbau von vorhandenen Schiffen zur Evakuierung konnten am Ende den Mon Calamari Evacuation Cruiser vorweisen, der 70.000 Flüchtlinge aufnehmen konnte, allerdings auch nur zu einem Nachbarsystem reisen konnte. Lando Calrissian und Wedge Antilles wurden mit der Emanzipator nach Mon Calamari geschickt. Auf dem Weg empfingen sie einen Funkspruch eines imperialen Schiffes, der Allegiance, das Bilder von der Verwüstung des Planeten in den Tiefkern sandte. Auf Landos Anweisung hin änderte das Schiff daraufhin seinen Kurs, um ein wenig unter dem Schiff aus dem Hyperraum zu treten, das den Funkspruch entsandte. Dadurch konnte die Streitmacht den Zerstörer mit deaktivierten Schutzschilden überraschen und zerstören. Während die Schiffe sich nun mit der imperialen Flotte im Orbit befasste, wurden X-Flügler und Truppentransporter nach Mon Calamari entsandt, die bei der Evakuierung den Bewohnern zur Hand gehen sollten. Auf Anweisung des imperialen Kommandanten Titus Klev zogen sich die Truppen des Imperators vorerst zurück, um dann jedoch mit einer plötzlichen Welle automatisierter Jäger der Neuen Republik Kontra zu bieten. Da ein Weltenvernichter in den Orbit aufbrach und sich dort der Streitmacht stellte, richteten alle Schiffe der Republik das Feuer auf das Schiff und bat bei Basis Bergspitze um Verstärkung. Kaum hatte jedoch der Weltenvernichter den Zerstörer Emanzipator erfasst und in sein Inneres gezogen, musste die Evakuierung des Schiffes eingeleitet werden. Unterstützt wurden Wedge und Lando, der schon mit General Crix Madine die Bodentruppen kommandierte, zum einen von General Bel Iblis, der die Luftverteidigung organisierte, und zum anderen von Rieekan und Jan Dodonna, die sich über Basis Bergspitze an der Verteidigung beteiligten. So entwickelte Dodonna einen Plan, bei dem der Bothan-Geheimdienst die Kontrollcodes für die Weltenvernichter in Erfahrung bringen sollte. Aktionen auf Byss Der verführte Luke Skywalker gab sich durch die Macht seiner Schwester Leia zu erkennen und warnte sie, sich nicht in den Konflikt einzumischen. Dies führte jedoch schließlich dazu, dass Leia und Han nach Nar Shaddaa aufbrachen, wo Han hoffte, auf die Hilfe einiger alter Schmugglerkollegen zurückgreifen zu können, denen es möglich war, ohne Schwierigkeiten in den Kern zu reisen. Da das auf Leia ausgesetzte Kopfgeld sich mittlerweile vervierfacht hatte, kämpften sie mit einer Reihe Kopfgeldjäger, bevor sie sicher bei Shug Ninx' Werkstatt ankamen und sich seiner Unterstützung und der von Salla Zend versichern konnten. Bei einem Besuch im Corellianischen Sektor der Stadt gerieten sie nach einer Begegnung mit Vima-da-Boda in eine weitere Konfrontation mit Boba Fett, die in einer Verfolgungsjagd resultierte, aus der sie jedoch dank Sallas Hilfe entkommen konnten. Mit ihrer Starlight Intruder als Begleitung setzten sie ihre Reise in den Kern fort. Gerade als bei Mon Calamari die Emanzipator durch einen Weltenvernichter verschluckt wurde, schickte die Neue Republik von Basis Bergspitze Calrissian und Antilles Verstärkungstruppen, die sich zuerst um die Rettungskapseln des Zerstörers kümmerten, welche von Fregatten aufgenommen wurden, bevor die Jäger sich gegen die Weltenvernichter retteten. Von der Antares Sechs aus beobachteten die beiden Kommandanten, wie die Silencer-7 sich selbst vernichtete, was dadurch zu erklären war, dass der Kontrollcomputer auf Byss falsche Daten sandte und ein Wechsel in den autarken Modus nicht möglich war. Währenddessen waren Han und Leia auf Byss angekommen, wo unmittelbar nach ihrer Ankunft Boba Fett erneut erschien und das Feuer auf sie eröffnete. Kaum hatte die Starlight Intruder, an die der Falke angedockt war, den Planetaren Schutzschild des Planeten passiert, fuhr die imperiale Zentrale den Schild wieder hoch, da Fett nicht erwünscht war. Durch die Macht konnte Leia den Falken in die Sicherheitszone des Imperators führen, wo sie zuerst die Patrouille XLS abhängen und anschließend an die orbitale Palastanlage andocken konnten. Durch einen Trick können Salla Zend und Shug Ninx wieder entkommen, während Han und Leia zurückblieben, um Luke zu befreien. Nicht viel später trafen sie Luke, der sie zum Imperator führen wollte, was jedoch zu Widerständen Leias führte, welche sich mit ihrem Lichtschwert verteidigte, bevor Palpatine erschien und die beiden Skywalkers zu seinen Klonkammern führte. Er wollte Leia jetzt zu seiner neuen Schülerin machen, während Luke sich nicht viel später Han anvertraute und ihm offenbarte, dass seine bisherigen Taten dem Wohl der Galaxis dienten. So war es unter anderem R2-D2 zuzuschreiben, dass die Silencer-7 sich selbst zerstört hatte. Im Laufe der Zeiten fielen drei weitere Weltenvernichter aus, was Luke jedoch vertuschte, auch wenn der Imperator von seinen Aktivitäten, wie er Leia zu verstehen gab, Bescheid wusste. Ninx und Zend hatten bei einem Schmugglerkollegen namens Lo Khan Zuflucht gefunden, als Han sie kontaktierte und ihnen seine Koordinaten sandte, woraufhin sie sich zu seiner Position, dem orbitalen Komplex des Imperators begaben. Als sie jedoch die Hyperraumplünderer erreichten, bemerkte ein Jagd-Killer-Droide, ein Patrouillendroide, die Präsenz des Falken im Schiff, woraufhin beide schnell die Flucht ergreifen konnten. Zur gleichen Zeit machte Palpatine Leia mit dem Tedryn-Holocron vertraut, doch als der Imperator sie provozierte und ihr zu verstehen gab, dass ihr Baby voraussichtlich sein neuer Körper sein werde, ergriff Leia die Flucht und bat ihren Bruder, mit ihr zu kommen. Ihr Plan sah vor, auch Han zu befreien, der jedoch bereits von Ninx und Zend gerettet wurde, sodass sie gemeinsam die Flucht von Byss einleiteten. Lukes Droide R2-D2 hatten die meisten Interferenz-Codes der Weltenvernichter gespeichert und kaum sah Luke seine Begleiter in Sicherheit, löste er die Abbildung seiner selbst, die er zur Begleitung Leias genutzt hatte, auf, um während der Abreise seiner Begleiter die letzten Klone des Imperators zu zerstören. Nachdem er dessen langsam sterbenden Körper vernichtet hatte, konnte Palpatine in einen letzten, übrig gebliebenen Klon flüchten, mit dessen Hilfe der Luke im Kampf besiegte und erneut auf seine Seite zog. Erstarken der Republik Während der Imperator Luke auf seine Seite zog, brach der Falke mit Ninx, Han, Leia, Zend und R2-D2 sowie dem Protokolldroiden C-3PO auf. Nachdem einige technische Schwierigkeiten betreffend R2s Differential-Regulator behoben waren, konnte der Astromechdroide die imperiale Kriegsmaschinerie auf Mon Calamari lahmlegen. Das Fehlen von Schilden und Geschützen veranlasste Calrissian, den Einsatz der Marinekommandos zu befehlen, die die Superwaffen stürmen sollten. Gleichzeitig versuchten die Besatzungen, die Probleme durch die Kommandocodes zu umgehen, was ihnen jedoch nur bei den Bordfabriken gelang. Die imperialen Angriffsschiffe griffen nun die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik an und zur gleichen Zeit traten die Marinekommandos den Sturmtruppen auf den Weltenvernichter entgegen, als der Falke aus Byss eintraf. R2 hatte einen neuen Code entwickelt, der die Vernichtung der Weltenvernichter in die Wege leiten sollte, woraufhin die Marinekommandos sich wieder von den Superwaffen zurückzogen und sich die Kriegsmaschinen durch R2s Eingreifen gegenseitig zerstörten. Die Neue Republik zog sich deshalb wieder nach Da Soocha zurück, um dort das weitere Vorgehen gegen den Imperator zu planen. miniatur|Palpatine nimmt ein vorläufiges Ende Mittlerweile hatten die imperialen Streitkräfte ihren Eid gegenüber Palpatine erneuert und der Ausbau der Imperialen Festungswelten nahm weiter zu. Mit seinem Flaggschiff Eclipse erschien der Imperator nach Ende der Besprechung der republikanischen Führungsspitze bei Da Soocha und verlangte die Auslieferung von Leia und des gestohlenen Holocrons im Austausch für einen Waffenstillstand. Leia erklärte sich bereit, mit der entsandten Fähre zur Eclipse zu fliegen, wo sie direkt zu Palpatine und Luke geführt wurde. Der Imperator beschloss, Luke und Leia in einem Duell gegeneinander antreten zu lassen, in dem es Leia jedoch gelang, Luke erneut allen Verführungsversuchen Palpatines zum Trotz auf die helle Seite der Macht zu ziehen. Nach einer kurzen Konfrontation mit dem Lichtschwert beschwor der Imperator einen Machtsturm herauf, den er jedoch, nachdem Leia und Luke ihre Kräfte in der Macht gegen ihn vereinten, nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, sodass er sich gegen ihn wandte. Den Skywalkers gelang die Flucht von der verheerten Eclipse, bevor das Schiff durch Palpatines Machtsturm zerstört wurde. Verlauf Neue Jedi Unter Exekutor Sedriss QL wurden die verbliebenen imperialen Truppen im Kern und den Kolonien wieder vereint und die Operation Schattenhand eingeleitet, die nach Palpatines Ableben erfolgen sollte und eine Reihe Angriffe auf eine Reihe angrenzende Planeten vorsah, mit denen die Galaxis unterworfen werden sollte. Von Trellen aus leitete Sedriss seinen Angriff auf Balmorra ein, während etwa zur selben Zeit Thyferra und nach einem Angriff auf Corellia auch Denon erobert werden konnten. Von Anaxes aus wurde ebenfalls eine Offensive bei Chazwa gestartet. Balmorra hatte sich unter Gouverneur Beltane mittlerweile wieder offen zur Republik bekannt und ihr seine Waffenfabriken zur Verfügung gestellt, weshalb Sedriss es als Ziel auswählte. Beltane versuchte zwar, Sedriss daran zu erinnern, wie das Imperium von den balmorranischen Waffenfabriken abhängig war, doch nichtsdestotrotz ließ der imperiale Oberbefehlshaber seine Truppen unter der Führung unter Captain Maximilian Veers auf dem Planeten landen. Die 36.000 Sturmtruppen unter Sedriss' Befehl wurden zwar von SD-9ern unterstützt, doch die balmoranischen Truppen griffen auf die verbesserte Variante SD-10 zurück. Das Blatt wendete sich jedoch, da Sedriss von Umak Leth entwickelte Schattendroiden startete, welche anfangs der balmorranischen Kriegsmaschinerie stärkere Schäden zufügten. Erst der Einsatz des noch ungetesteten X-1 Viper Militärdroiden brachte Balmorra schließlich den entscheidenden Vorteil, sodass Sedriss gezwungen zwar, sich von Beltane die Bedingungen für einen weiteren Waffenhandel diktieren zu lassen.Das dunkle Imperium II Mittlerweile erhielt die Neue Republik, die immer noch auf Basis Bergspitze Stellung bezogen hielt, Unterstützung durch den ehemaligen Dunklen Jedi Kam Solusar, den Luke auf einen Hinweis des Tedryn-Holocrons hin in der Raumstadt von Nespis VIII getroffen hatte. Über Beltane hatte währenddessen das Oberkommando der Republik von einer Lieferung der X-1 Viper Militärdroiden erfahren, die auf einem Vorschlag Lando Calrissians gekapert und zum Einsatz gegen sechs der wichtigen Kommandobasen des Imperiums genutzt werden wollte. Wedge Antilles schlug vor, die erbeuteten Automadon gegen Byss zu führen, um den Krieg ein für allemal zu beenden, woraufhin von Mon Mothma strikte Geheimhaltung über den Plan ausgesprochen wird, auch wenn Luke Skywalker einige Bedenken bezüglich des Planes hatte. Im Gespräch mit Leia erklärte Luke, dass er auf den Rat des Holocrons hin nach Ossus gehen wollte, wo er noch geheime Artefakte der Jedi vermutete, während Leia angab, auf Nar Shaddaa nach Vima-da-Boda zu suchen, die ebenfalls Potential zur Jedi hatte. Sie versprach jedoch, sich dann jedoch mit ihren Kindern zurückzuziehen und ihr noch ungeborenes Kind großzuziehen. Mit Shug Ninx und Salla Zend brachen sie und Han kurze Zeit später auf dem Millennium Falken nach Nar Shaddaa auf, wohingegen Luke und Kam auf der Jedi-Explorer den Weg nach Ossus suchten. Bei seiner Rückkehr nach Byss ertappte Sedriss, der sich wegen der Niederlage von Balmorra stark in der Kritik befand, die beiden ehemaligen Adepten des Imperators Nefta und Sa-Di, wie sie die letzten Klontanks des Imperators beseitigten, woraufhin er beide mit seinem Lichtschwert tötete. Daraufhin gab sich ihm ein letzter Klon Palpatines zu erkennen. Noch während der Ankunft des Falkens befreiten Han und die anderen die Werkstatt von Shug Ninx aus der Hand von imperialen Sturmtruppen und leiteten die Suche nach Vima-da-Boda ein, welche aufgrund der imperialen Verfolgung in die Tiefen Nar Shaddaas flüchtete, wo das Solo-Ehepaar sie auf einen Tipp hin zu suchen begann. Nach einer Konfrontation mit einigen Kopfgeldjägern flüchteten beide zurück in Ninx' Werkstatt, wo sie es mit einem imperialen Hinterhalt zu tun bekamen, bevor sie von der Abreise ihrer beiden Begleiter erfuhren. Noch bevor sie den Ausgang der Werkstatt erreichten, wurden sie mit Boba Fett konfrontiert, welcher ebenfalls an der Prämie, die auf die beiden ausgesetzt war, Interesse hatte. Ihn konnten sie jedoch abhängen, sodass sie nicht viel später in der tiefsten Ebene von Nar Shaddaa Vima-da-Boda fanden, doch Boba Fett konnte sie dort aufspüren und erneut stellen, was sie wieder zur Flucht zwang. Die Republik schlägt zurück miniatur|Ood Bnars Opfer bedeutete das Ende für Sedriss QL. Salla Zend und Shug Ninx kehrten auf der Suche nach der Starlight Intruder, die sie bei ihrer Flucht mit dem Falken auf Byss zurückgelassen hatten, zur imperialen Thronwelt zurück, wo die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, als auch die Schiffsaktivität sich drastisch erhöht hatte. Dank gestohlener Codes gelang ihnen, die imperialen Sicherheitskontrollen zu passieren, wodurch sie von einer neuen Superwaffe des Imperators, dem Galaxisgeschütz, erfuhren. Mittlerweile waren jedoch Kam und Luke auf Ossus angekommen, was auch dem Imperator nicht verborgen blieb. Während die beiden Jedi mit einer imperialen Sonde kämpften, entsandte der Imperator seinen Exekutor, um die beiden zur Strecke zu bringen. Kam und Luke trafen auf Rayf und Jem Ysanna, den Angehörigen eines Eingeborenenstammes auf Ossus, deren Befreiung von den Fesseln, mit denen sie an einen Baum gebunden waren, allerdings eine Reaktion ihrer Stammesbrüder heraufbeschwörte. Die beiden Jedi konnten die Ysanna jedoch zurückschlagen, wodurch der Stamm seine Aggressionen einstellte. Zur gleichen Zeit kam es jedoch zur Ankunft von Exekutor Sedriss und seiner Truppen, die gemeinsam von den Jedi und den Ysanna in der Schlacht von Ossus zurückgeschlagen wurden. Dies resultierte in der Geiselnahme von Jem Ysanna durch Sedriss, was den schlafenden Jedi-Meister Ood Bnar wachrief, welcher sich opferte, um Sedriss das Leben zu nehmen und die Jedi zu retten. Gleichzeitig erhielten die Jedi, zu denen sich Jem und Rayf Ysanna nun auch gesellten, die Lichtschwerter, die vom Neti über mehrere Jahrtausende bewacht worden waren. Jem und Rayf nahm Luke nach der Entdeckung der Jedi-Bibliothek als Padawane auf und brach mit ihnen und Kam zurück zur Basis Bergspitze auf. Landos Einsatztruppe gelang zwischenzeitlich auf dem Transporter Reliance, versteckt im Inneren der Viper-Automadon-Kriegs-Droiden, nach Byss, wo zur gleichen Zeit der Imperator während der Besichtigung des Galaxisgeschützes vom Tod seines Dienser Sedriss erfuhr, was ihn dazu veranlasste, seine beiden Diener Tedryn-Sha und Xecr Nist in den Rang Dunkler Jedi zu erheben. Währenddessen wurden Han und Leia bei der Flucht von Nar Shaddaa von einigen Kopfgeldjägern verfolgt, zu denen sich später auch Boba Fett gesellte, doch durch den Flug in eine Interstellare Gaswolke konnten sie entkommen. Der Flug durch die Wolke brachte sie in den Ganathischen Raum, wo sie die einheimischen Patrouillen kaperten und zum Koloss von Robida brachten. In der Hauptstadt des Ganath-Systems machten sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Jedi Empatojayos Brand, welcher als König im System herrschte und den die Solos und ihre Begleiter über die letzten Geschehnisse des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs aufklärten. Die Truppen der Republik konnten derweil den Angriff auf die Zitadelle des Imperators nach ihrer Landung starten, wodurch die imperialen Landtruppen schnell aufgerieben waren; gleiches galt auch für die imperialen Kanonenboote, doch der Aufmarsch der Neuen Republik kam nach den anfänglichen Erfolgen ins Stocken, als auf Befahl des Imperators die Chrysaliden freigelassen wurde, welcher es gelang, die meisten Kampfdroiden zu vernichten. Die übrig gebliebenden Truppen unter Landos Führung konnten allerdings durch eine Gruppe Schmuggler unter Shug Ninx und Salla Zend gerettet werden; dabei gelang ihnen aufgrund des ausdrücklichen Befehls des Imperators die Flucht aus dem Byss-System. Schlacht von Neu-Alderaan Während Brands Untertanen den Millennium Falken in technologischer Hinsicht erweiterten und Luke seine beiden neuen Schüler im Lichtschwertkampf ausbildete, bereitete der Imperator den Einsatz des Galaxisgeschützes vor, wobei er hier die Basis Bergspitze als Ziel auserkoren hatte. Han und Leia gelang inzwischen, Boba Fett fürs erste zu besiegen und nach Neu-Alderaan zu reisen, wo ihre Kinder Jacen und Jaina Solo unter der Aufsicht von Winter Celchu versteckt gehalten wurden, um dort bis zur Geburt des dritten Kindes zu bleiben. Zur gleichen Zeit erreichten Luke und seine Jedi-Schüler Basis Bergspitze, welches jedoch in diesem Moment vom Galaxisgeschütz des Imperators getroffen und dadurch zerstört wurde, woraufhin sie nach Neu-Alderaan aufbrachen und dort die Ausbildung der neuen Schüler vorerst begannen, sowie gleichzeitig Kontakt zu Truppen der Republik aufzunehmen versuchten. Die Zerstörung der Basis führte, auch wenn die Führungsspitze unter Mon Mothma trotz der Unkenntnis Lukes evakuiert wurde, schließlich zu einem Chaos in den Rängen der Neuen Republik, während sich das Imperium in der Burg Bast auf Vjun sammelte und dort durch ein Verhör die Lage Neu-Alderaans in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wo Palpatine seine dunklen Jedi unter der Führung von Xecr Nist hin entsandte, um sich der machtsensitiven Kinder Leia Organas zu bemächtigen. Um Luke Skywalker aus dem Weg zu räumen, setzten die dunklen Jedi Skarabäus-Droiden im Zimmer des Jedi-Meisters ab, die ihm ein Gift injizieren sollten. Da jedoch Luke während der Injektion des Giftes wach wurde, konnten ihm Leia und Jem Ysanna zuhilfe eilen und die beiden Dunklen Jedi Tedryn-Sha und Krdys Mordi aßer Gefecht setzen, auch wenn Jem Ysanna dabei schwer wurde. Dank der Heilkräfte Vima-da-Bodas konnte Luke vom Gift befreit werden. Zur gleichen Zeit stellten sich Kam Solusar, Rayf Ysanna und Brand den übrigen dunklen Jedi unter Nist entgegen. Zwar konnten sie die meisten besiegen, doch dem dunklen Jedi Gthull gelang es, Jacen und Jaina Solo zu entführen und die imperialen Läufer, die mit nach Neu-Alderaan gekommen waren, herbeizurufen. Rayf und Winter konnten die Solo-Kinder zwar retten und mit Leias Hilfe Gthull aufhalten, doch gleichzeitig gelang es Vima-da-Boda nicht, Jem Ysanna auch von ihren Verletzungen zu heilen. Die Turbolaser der Basis auf Neu-Alderaan waren jedoch den AT-ATs nicht gewachsen und, kurz bevor man sich in die Höhlen zurückziehen wollte, erschienen Han und die Schmugglerschiffe, mit denen die Truppen der Republik von Byss evakuiert worden waren, mit einer Staffel X-Flügler, um die Überlebenden der Schlacht von Neu-Alderaan aufzunehmen und zur Raumstadt von Nespis VIII zu evakuierien, wo sich die Führungsspitze der Republik bereits versammelt hatte. Dort brachte Leia ihren Sohn Anakin Solo zur Welt. Ende des Imperators miniatur|links|Die Zerstörung der Raumstadt von Nespis VIII Um die Belagerung einer imperialen Wert im Äußeren Rand durch Streitkräfte der Republik zu unterstützen, war der Truppentransporter Pelagia abgeordert worden, sich im Ottegan-System mit einem Geschwader X-Flügler zu vereinigen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurden sie durch Lando Calrissian kontaktiert, der den Kommandanten Tekba vor einem bald eintreffenden Projektil des Galaxisgeschützes warnte. Auch wenn sowohl die Raumjäger als auch die Geschütze des Schiffes versuchten, das Projektil rechtzeitig nach einem Austritt aus dem Hyperraum abzufangen, wurde der Träger mit seiner hundertausend Mann starken Besatzung zerstört. Dies stellte den vierten Einsatz des Geschützes dar, womit der Imperator versuchte, neue Systeme, wie z.b. das Gama-System, an das Imperium zu binden. Unter anderem Hirisi war vom Galaxisgeschütz zerstört worden. Seine Arbeit wurde ihm jedoch durch die genetische Instabilität seines derzeitigen Klones erschwert, da alle anderen Klone durch Luke zerstört worden waren. Sobald er jedoch durch seinen Agenten Jenks, welcher ein Funkfeuer in der Raumstadt installierte, von dem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort der Führungsspitze der Neuen Republik erfuhr, entsandte er ein weiteres Projektil seines Geschützes, um die Raumstadt von Nespis VIII zu zerstören. Das Projektil erreichte die Raumstadt noch bevor ein Evakuierungsbefehl erteilt werden konnte und wie bei der Pelagia erwiesen sich alle Versuche, es zu zerstören, als Fehlschläge. Da das Projektil sich jedoch, nachdem es sich durch die Hülle der Stadt in einen Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer gebohrt hatte, als Blindgänger erwies, konnte die Neue Republik die Evakuierung rechtzeitig durchführen und entkommen, bevor der zweite Angriff die Stadt zerstörte.Empire's End Die Wut, die Palpatine daraufhin auf seinen Untergebenen Umak Leth, den Konstrukteur des Geschützes, empfand sorgte für einen noch stärkeren Zerfall seines Klon-Körpers, weshalb er seinen Untergebenen Xecr Nist aussandte, um auf Ossus Ysanna zu entführen, da er für neue Klone machtsensitives Gen-Material benötigte. Gleichzeitig leitete er eine erneute Suche nach den Kindern der Familie Solo ein und begab sich auf sein neues Flaggschiff Eclipse II, mit dem er nach Korriban reisen wollte. Die Krankheit seines Klones hing jedoch vor allem mit der Intrige des Ehrengardisten Carnor Jax zusammen, welcher sich durch seinen Untergebenen Redd Wessel die finanzielle Unterstützung einer Gruppe von Imperialen, die später den Provisorischen Rat bildeten, sicherte, um den Leibarzt des Imperators zu bestechen und seine Klone zu sabortieren, wodurch er hoffte, sich nach dem Tod Palpatines selbst an die Spitze zu setzen.Crimson Empire Auf einer Konferenz beschloss die Führungsspitze der Allianz unter Mon Mothma, die Flotte der Neuen Republik über die ganze Galaxis zu zerstreuen, um kein klares Ziel für das Galaxisgeschütz zu bieten. Gleichzeitig brachen die Solos nach Onderon auf, um bis zum Ende der Krise die Kinder versteckt zu halten, und Luke und seine Jedi machten sich auf dem Weg nach Ossus, da sie zum einen Häuptling Okko vom Schicksal Jem Ysannas informieren und zum anderen neue Geheimnisse der Jedi in Erfahrung bringen wollten. Ihre Ankunft kollidierte jedoch mit der Abreise imperialer Truppen, die, wie sie kurz darauf bei den Ysanna erfahren hatten, Okko und zwei weitere Häuptlinge entführt hatten. Luke, Rayf, Kam und Brand folgten ihnen nach Vjun, wo sie sich mittels eines Tricks Zugang zur Burg Bast verschaffen und dort, nachdem sie die ansässigen dunklen Jedi besiegt hatten, die allerdings noch in Karbonit eingefrohrenen Ysanna-Häuptlinge befreien konnten. Im Tal der Dunklen Lords auf Korriban wandte sich Palpatine in Begleitung seines Dieners T'ianz an die anderen Dunklen Lords der Sith, die ihm bei der Bekämpfung des Zerfalls seines Körpers zu Hilfe sein sollten. Sie rieten ihm, sich des Körpers von Anakin Solo zu bemächtigen, um auch weiterhin zu überleben, weshalb er sich mit der Eclipse II auf den Weg zum Onderon-System machte, wo die Solos bereits auf dem Weg nach Onderon waren. Schlacht von Onderon Dort konnte Leia den Imperator jedoch dank der durch die Bücher von Ossus erlernten Kampfmeditation in Schach halten, doch als sie die Traktorstrahlen des Sternzerstörers ausschalteten, verloren sie ihren Hyperraumanstrieb und waren gezwungen, in der Festung Iziz auf Onderon Schutz zu suchen. Mit der Unterstützung durch Modon Kira brachen sie zu einem Versteck, der Festung Kira, auf, wohingegen Vima und Chewbacca mit dem Falken den Imperator glauben machen wollten, dass die Solo-Familie von Onderon floh, was jedoch misslang. Chewbacca brach zur Vindicator auf, einem Truppentransporter, der bei Ammuud stationiert war, wo er sich die Unterstützung von Luke und seinen Jedi-Schülern, sowie den auf dem Transporter stationierten X- und E-Flüglern sicherte, mit denen er einen Angriff auf die Eclipse II und ihre Schattendroiden einleitete. Dadurch sollte die Jedi Explorer II Deckung bekommen, um unbemerkt auf Onderon landen und Han und Leia gegen den Imperator zu Hilfe eilen zu können, sowie Lando, Chewbacca und Soldaten der Repbulik auf Falken Zeit für eine Sabotageaktion verschafft werden. [[Datei:Eclipse-Byss.jpg|miniatur|Die Eclipse II und Byss finden ein Ende]] In Iziz bemächtigten Luke, seine Jedi und Han, der mit Modon Kira vom Versteck zum Raumhafen gekommen war, des Schiffes, mit dem Imperator nach Onderon gekommen war, doch einer seiner Untergebenen berichtete ihnen lediglich, dass jener bereits längst auf dem Weg zu Leia und den Kindern sei. Jener erreichte mit zwei Untergebenen die Festung Kira und konnte Lady Kira überzeugen, sie aufzunehmen, da sie vorgaben, auf dem Weg zum Shatoon-Kloster zu sein. Im ersten Augenblick war Leia noch in der Lage, sich gegen den Imperator zur Wehr zu setzen, doch nicht viel später bemächtigte er sich Anakin Solos, nachdem er sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Beim folgenden Handgemenge verschob sich durch die Ankunft von Brand, Rayf, Han und Luke das Kräftegleichgewicht jedoch trotz des Todes von Rayf Ysanna wieder auf die Seite der Jedi, sodass Han Palpatines letzten Klon-Körper durch einen Blasterschuss töten konnte. Seinen fliehenden Geist nahm dabei der schwer verletzte Brand in sich auf, wo Palpatine gemeinsam mit dem Jedi-Meister ein Ende fand. Dem Sabotageteam auf der Eclipse II, dem Lando, Salla Zend und Shug Ninx angehörten, gelang es, die Navigationscomputer so umzuprogrammieren, dass der Supersternzerstörer nach Byss aufbrach und dort mit dem Galaxisgeschütz und anschließend dem Planeten kollidierte. Ein kurz zuvor abgeschossenes Projektil des Geschützes geriet dabei in den Gravitationssog des Planeten und verursachte dabei die Zerstörung des Planeten. Nachwirkungen Das Imperium miniatur|links|Carnor Jax riss die Kontrolle über das Imperium an sich. Das nach dem Tod des Imperators vorherrschende Machtvakuum führte zu einem raschen Rückzug und zum Verlust vieler Systeme im Kern und anderen Orts, welche im Laufe des Feldzuges erobert worden waren, einschließlich Coruscants. Die imperialen Feldherren hatten sich nicht darum gekümmert in den Eroberten Welten eine neue zivile Verwaltung einzusetzen, so dass mit dem schwindenden imperialen Einfluss sich viele Welten wieder der Neuen Republik anschlossen. Dabei nahm das Chaos auf imperialer Seite noch größere Ausmaße an als nach der Schlacht von Endor. Carnor Jax versuchte zwar, die Reste des Imperiums im Äußeren Rand mit seinem Provisorischen Rat zusammen zuhalten, doch jene Kriegsherren, die zuvor Palpatine die Treue geschworen hatten, zog es nun in den Tiefkern zurück, wo sie bis zum Erscheinen von Admiral Daala wieder in ihre alten Streitigkeiten zurück fielen. In der Zwischenzeit musste sich etwa Gilad Pellaeon, ehemaliger Kommandant der an die Republik verlorenen Schimäre und zweiter Mann hinter dem verstorbenen Großadmiral Thrawn, Admiral Teradoc, dem bislang mächtigsten Kriegsherren, anschließen. Gleichzeitig fand Jax sein jähes Ende durch den letzten Ehrengardisten Kir Kanos, während ein Teil seiner loyalen Truppen durch Wedge Antilles und die Lusankya aufgerieben wurden. Nachdem kurz darauf auch der letzte selbsternannte Imperator Xandel Carivus gestürzt und durch Kanos getötet wurde, zerfiel das Imperium endgültig in kleine verfeindete Reiche und unabhängigen Festungswelten. Das Galaktische Imperium welches von Palpatine am Ende der Klonkriege gegründet wurde, hörte faktisch auf zu existieren. Planeten wie Carida blieben, außerhalb des Einflussbereiches eines mächtigen Kriegsherren, schutzlos zurück. Dennoch verblieben größere Zentren innerhalb der Galaxis, welche sich zur Neuen Ordnung zugehörig fühlten vor allem im nördlichen Quadranten der Galaxis, obwohl etwa Ardus Kaine, der Herrscher der nun führerlosen Pentastar-Koalition, während der Operation Schattenhand gefallen war. Zudem gab es auch viele Welten welche weiterhin zum Imperium hielten, oder eine vorsichtige Neutralität warten. Der Angriff aus dem Tiefkern hatte gezeigt, dass die Macht des Imperiums noch nicht gebrochen war. So warteten sie ab, ob es nicht doch noch einen weiteren großen Führer gab, welcher das Imperium erneut einen und die Neue Ordnung erneut in der Galaxis verkünden würde. Und so sollte zwei Jahre nach der Rückkehr des Imperators es sowohl Daala als auch Pellaeon gelingen die imperialen Streitkräfte zuerst im Tiefkern und später auch im nördlichen Quadranten wiederzuvereinen und so den endgültigen Zerfall des Imperiums vorzubeugen.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Die Neue Republik Nach dem endgültigen Tod des Imperators und infolge des daraus resultierenden Chaos in den imperialen Rängen konnte die Neue Republik ihre Machtbasis erneut konsolidieren und Coruscant dank des imperialen Rückzugs wieder einnehmen, worauf die Etablierung eines neuen Regierungssystems folgte, in dem eine klar geregelte Struktur Mon Mothma erneut zur Staatschefin berief. Dabei ernannte sie Leia Organa Solo zu ihrer Staatsministerin. Weiterhin leitete die Neue Republik das Neue-Klassen-Programm ein, durch das die Streitkräfte der Republik umfassend modernisiert werden sollten, zumal viele Schiffe noch aus der Zeit der Rebellen-Allianz stammten und wie die Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer z. B. vorher nicht-militärischen Zwecken gedient hatten, wodurch für den Historischen Rat der Neuen Republik sechsundzwanzig Jahre später auch zu erklären gewesen war, weshalb Palpatine auch so erfolgreich war. Acht Schiffsklassen wurden durch das Programm neu eingeführt und sollten im Laufe der Jahre stärker verbreitet werden: Dies waren im Einzelnen [[Majestic-Klasse Schwerer Kreuzer|schwere Kreuzer der Majestic-Klasse]], [[Hajen-Klasse Flottentender|Flottentender der Hajen-Klasse]], [[Endurance-Klasse Flottenträger|Flottenträger der Endurance-Klasse]] und [[Defender-Klasse Angriffsträger|Angriffsträger der Defender-Klasse]] sowie [[Agave-Klasse Vorposten-Schiff|Vorpostenschiffe der Agave-Klasse]], [[Warrior-Klasse Kanonenboot|Kanonenboote der Warrior-Klasse]] und [[Sacheen-Klasse Leichtes Eskortschiff|leichte Eskortschiffe der Sacheen-Klasse]] neben dem [[Nebula-Klasse Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörer der Nebula-Klasse]]. Der Wiederaufbau der Flotte war der Grund, weshalb nach der Operation Schattenhand auch keine Kampagne folgte, bei der die Überreste des Imperiums erobert werden sollten. Gleichzeitig hatte der Wiederaufbau des ehemaligen Imperialen Palastes und von Imperial City große Priorität als die Restaurierung von Welten wie Metellos. Flucht ins Ungewisse Hinter den Kulissen *Die Ereignisse der Operation Schattenhand sind die Rahmenhandlung der Comicreihe Das dunkle Imperium und dessen Fortsetzungen, die von Tom Veitch erdacht wurden. Mit dem Dark Empire Sourcebook und einigen Essential Guides wurden Hintergrundereignisse und die Vorgeschichte näher erläutert. Weiter aufgegriffen wurden die Geschichten dann in Crimson Empire, einer Comicgeschichte, die unmittelbar nach der Operation Schattenhand angesiedelt ist und in Rückblenden auf sie zurückgreift, und in Flucht ins Ungewisse von Kevin J. Anderson, dessen Buch einige Nachwirkungen behandelt. *Kleinere Widersprüche scheint es mit Coruscant and the Core Worlds und der New Essential Chronology zu geben, da z. B. laut erster Quelle die Bewohner von Esseles nicht stark während der Schlachten im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg gelitten hätten, laut zweiterer jedoch der Planet zu den ersten Opfern der Eroberungen gehörte. Bei Ralltiir scheinen beide Quellen wiederum im Einklang zu sein. Quellen *''Rückzug von Coruscant'' (enthalten in Flucht der Rebellen) *''Das Dunkle Imperium I'' *''Das Dunkle Imperium II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * Einzelnachweise en:Operation Shadow Hand es:Operación Mano Sombría ja:シャドウ・ハンド作戦 ru:Операция «Рука тени» Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Kampagnen des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges Kategorie:Legends